


(Fanart) First Impressions

by Mylochka



Series: Fanfic Illustrations [33]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cadet James T. Kirk, Fanart, M/M, Professor Spock (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 13:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Cadet Kirk literally falls for Professor Spock in this scene from a story by IvanW





	(Fanart) First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First Impressions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793168) by [IvanW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW). 

  



End file.
